


Wild for the Night

by helloshitwriting



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Dancing, F/F, Team 7 - Freeform, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshitwriting/pseuds/helloshitwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. based on the prompt: "we both showed up at the same night club in the exact same outfit and I’m not sure whether to be embarrassed or proud that I’ve picked the same thing as you because you seem really cool"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a good idea and it slowly flickered into something stupid and lacking point.  
> barely edited and barely any effort put forth, but here it is.

The idea was moderately prudent to Sakura's ears when it was initially suggested to her by her best friend. He came bounding into her apartment, with his current fling attached at his elbow. When Naruto entered her room with the dark boy at his side it was like night and day, the sun and the moon; it was a glaring difference and Sakura could only imagine how different their personalities must be with the way their smile and scowl, accordingly, contrasted. But that was all Sakura could manage to think before Naruto started spewing information about a new night club that opened the weekend before.

"It'll be fun," Naruto was rambling with an exuberant smile that seemed to be ever present on his round face. "Me and Sasuke checked it out opening night. It was fun! Perfect amount of dancing and drinking! I'm telling you Sakura, you have to come with us!"

"I don't want to be a third wheel," Sakura dully confided, noting how Sasuke probably wouldn't appreciate her unwanted company. "It'd be weird if I went with you guys."

"You'd never be a third wheel, Sakura! You're my best friend! Once you get to know Sasuke you'll warm up to each other," with his last statement his bright eyes rolled over towards his partner to give him an appraising look, before pinning a small " _maybe_ " onto the end when Sasuke returned his look with a glare.

"Maybe you'll meet someone there to take you off our hands," Sasuke added, giving his attention to Sakura with a disinterested look.

While Sakura mulled over the idea of going to the night club with the couple, she wondered when they sat on her bed and made themselves so comfortable. They sat next to each other, across from the girl, idle arms wrapped around one another. Sakura could see Naruto rubbing a small circle on Sasuke's bicep with a free thumb. She yearned for contact like that, deciding that a bar wouldn't be a bad place to look for someone that could fill that void that had been slowly eating away at her.

* * *

 

When the night had come for them to venture to the bar, Sakura made sure she was prepared. Her short hair was lightly curled. Makeup was applied with a heavier hand. And her dress was absolute perfection. A black number that hugged her barely there curves and made the focus her slender form and long legs.

_She was ready._

Or at least that's what she kept on chanting to herself as she walked into the densely packed club. Her eyes immediately landed on the bar that lined one of the walls and with a quick "I'll be right back" focused towards Naruto, Sakura made her way to it, knowing she would find numbed solace if she had a drink in her hand. "Um, excuse me!" Sakura tried to grab the attention of the busy bartender when she was in close proximity; the longer the bartender ignored her the more Sakura knew her efforts were futile. With a sigh, she accepted her fate. She would be drink less until the crowd -- _hopefully_ \-- died down, which might never happen with the way people kept on slinking in, she noted to herself.

While she was waiting, a girl came to stand next her. A woman more like with the way her curves fit into her dress and made her body look perfectly hourglassed. Sakura, during her obvious ogling, was faintly reminiscent of the dress the woman wore. The woman’s hair covered the entire back, cascading over it in long blonde tresses that were silky smooth and perfectly straight, hiding the signature slope that would surely indicate whether they were wearing the same dress.

Sakura’s cheeks flushed with mild embarrassment, it wouldn’t be surprising if they did sport identical outfits; the town was small and the prospects for suitable dress retailers was even smaller, so it wasn't exactly impossible. 

She wondered if this meant she had good taste. The blonde that stood next her, with a drink already in her hand, was obviously beautiful. With long flowing locks and a dazzling smile that shone at nothing in particular, at the moment. Sakura should really feel _pride_ in the fact that they shared a style, she decided.

Her eyes must have been burning holes in the woman next her because blue eyes met green and Sakura’s flush spread all the way from her cheeks to her ears.

“I’m Ino,” she greeted, lifting her drink up in a small salute that was cooler than anything Sakura could conjure up in her mind let alone execute in real life. 

“Sakura,” the pink haired girl gave, a large fraction more awkwardly and hesitantly than the blonde's introduction. 

“Nice dress,” Ino commented after her eyes fell from Sakura’s to travel the length of the pinkette's body that donned the same dress.

“You too,” Sakura smiled, relaxing under the gaze of her companion.

“Wanna dance?” Ino asked, a mischievous smile on her glossy lips, blue eyes twinkling under dimmed lights. A halo was cast around her with the way her blonde hair played with the light, which took Sakura's attention and refused to give it back.

And while Sakura slowly nodded her head, eyes pointed upward, all she could think about was how hard it would be to discern which dress was her own from Ino’s come tomorrow morning.

 


End file.
